Jacob Hammond
History Jacob is the younger brother of Ashley. He is the green space ranger and the boyfriend of Karone Relationships * Ashley Hammond (JL the superhuman) (sister) Jacob and Ashley are brother and sister who seem to really care about each other. Ashley wanted him to become a power ranger thus him turning into the green space ranger. When Jacob turned into Psycho Green his sister was devastated and tries to help him redeem himself but has failed until he realized he had badly injured her and the other rangers. Jacob eventually tells his sister he really loves her. When Jacob was little Ashley tickled him and always had him sleeping in her arms which he still does. Ashley also is Jacob's favorite family member and person in the world which he later tells Andros and the other rangers. * Karone Hammond (girlfriend/wife) Jacob and Karone met when Jacob was Psycho Green and when Karone was Astronema. After both became good guys again Karone became Jacob's best friend but Jacob thinks Karone may have a crush on him which is why she acts nervous around him. While Jacob was in high school he took Karone to the school prom which she wanted to be his date because she could tell him how she feels about him. After the ending of in Space, Jacob left Karone behind in order to join Terra Venture but not ever knowing Karone herself was selected to * Andros (best friend) Jacob met Andros when he was introduced to her by his sister Ashley and thus Jacob became best friends with Andros. During the time Jacob was aboard the Astro Megaship Andros created a morpher that was used to turn Jacob into the Green Space Ranger. Andros eventually tells Jacob about Karone who is his sister and Jacob had met her prior to meeting Andros. At the time Andros didn't know Jacob was sick until he started using oxygen at night which was only temporary until he had oxygen in his body again. * Zhane (best friend) Zhane met Jacob during the time Jacob was on the Megaship and shortly before his retirement from being a ranger. Zhane felt really bad for Jacob when he was sick. * Carlos (best friend) Carlos treats Jacob like a little brother and has helped him with his oxygen when he brought it to school with him in order to breath. * Cassie (best friend) Cassie considers Jacob the nicest person she has ever met and has taken care of him when Ashley wasn't around. Jacob really cares about Cassie but just likes her as a friend because he believes his heart belongs with Karone. * T.J. (best friend) T.J. considers Jacob as the comedian of the group as he tells him he is fired. *Kendrix After leaving the Space Rangers following the end of ''in Space ''Jacob join Terra Venture along the way he meets Kendrix a scientist on Terra Venture. Jacob makes quick friends with Kendrix, but he's missing his sister and friends back on Earth. *Maya Maya is one of Jacob's closest friends on the team. Jacob sometimes thinks Maya reminds him of Ashley because she cares an awful lot about him despite not ever knowing him prior to meeting him. Maya actually develops feelings for Jacob even though he's married to Karone whom he had left on Earth until he discovered she was on Terra Venture the entire time. Trivia * He is 14 years old. * Jacob celebrates his birthdays with his older sister. * While he was in hospital for falling into a coma he was in there for three weeks. * He turned evil and eventually redeemed himself after realizing he had hurt his only sister. * Jacob has a massive crush on Karone and vise versa * When ''in Space ''ended Jacob left Earth on Terra Venture and joined the Galaxy Rangers although keeping his duties as the Green Space Ranger. * Marries Karone sometime in Lost Galaxy. * His suit is the same as Andros's but with the color green instead. Category:JL the superhuman